Holding Out For A Hero
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: Loki is attacking Earth and now Earth needs a mighty hero. In fact it needs 7, the Avengers. However can these 7 heroes come together against mind-controlling gods, family secrets and their own budding romances. Will the Earth's Mightiest Heroes band together to stop Loki or will all their problems means that Loki gets control of Earth. Rating May Change. Steve/OC. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 - We Need The Team

Chapter 1- We Need The Team

Sitting on a crate in the middle of an evacuating bunker, Alex watched Dr. Eric Selvig work on the Tesseract. Director Fury marched in to the bunker with Agents Hill and Phil Coulson behind him. Looking up Alex established that Clint was still watching everything going on within the bunker. Placing her sword back in its sheath, Alex stood back against the crate.

"Talk to me doctor" Fury said walking closer to Selvig.

Selvig acknowledged the Director as Alex moved closer to the pair in front of the Tesseract.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig replied a smile on his face.

"Is that supposed to be funny" Alex asked concerned, seeing how close they were standing next to the device.

 **"** No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving." Selvig replied looking at the Director.

 **"** How soon until you pull the plug?" Fury asked staring at the doctor.

 **"** She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

Alex looked around the room noticing Clint moving on his perch high above them all.

 **"** Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." Selvig said seriously.

 **"** That can be harmful." Fury replied.

"Very harmful" Alex added, remembering the sheer level of destruction in Harlem once Dr Banner, no the Hulk had finished.

 **"** Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked looking around the room.

Selvig points behind him "The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

Alex smiled, knowing every mission she had ever had with Clint he always preferred being on a higher level, like an upper walk way or a roof.

Fury shakes his head signalling to Clint. **"** Agent Barton, report to me. You too Alex."

 **"** I gave you two, this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury spoke no room for argument in his tone.

"Well I see better from a distance." Clint answered his voice matching Fury's tone.

"I was just sitting over there. I have watched the whole thing no one has gone near it." Alex replied not taking Clint's argumentative route.

"Alex, I mean Agent Coulson is right. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Clint added.

 **"** At this end?" Fury questioned.

 **"** Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides." Clint pointed out, looking directly at Fury.

Energy pulsed from the Tesseract. Suddenly a portal opened in the room powered by the Tesseract. A man walked through holding a spear of some sort.

"Who on earth is that?" Alex asked as everyone in the room turns to look at the stranger.

"Sir put down the spear." Fury ordered the stranger.

The man holding the spear smiled at the group before shooting energy directly towards them. Clint tackled Fury to one side as Alex jumped to the other, all narrowly avoiding getting hit. Suddenly the bunker was filled with the sound of machine gun fire as every SHIELD agent trained their weapons on the mysterious man and fired. Alex stood and ran to Fury helping him stand as Clint turns around still on the floor firing at the mad man. The bunker has gone quiet as the SHIELD agents who attacked the stranger are laying on the floor unmoving. The man walks towards Alex and Fury as Clint struggles to get up. He grabbed Clint's wrist, smiling.

"You have heart." Loki says raising the spear to Clint's heart, lightly pressing the weapon to his chest. Clint's eyes glaze over as he puts his weapon away.

Alex steps back from Clint as Fury moves away from behind her, moving towards the Tesseract.

"Please don't. I still need that." The stranger says turning to face Fury.

Fury turned to face the new arrival "This doesn't have to get any messier."

Alex had walked away from Clint and was now standing with Fury and the Tesseract.

The man smiled, tilting his head slightly. "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig stood from the checking the lab assistant, he was standing at. "Loki, brother of Thor?"

Anger passes over Loki's face at the mention of Thor.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury says holding the Tesseract. Alex at his side as Clint stands with Loki.

Loki smiles."An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"You plan to step on us?" Fury asks as he pulls Alex closer to him.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki replies as if this is clear to everyone.

"Free from what?" Alex asked her hand on the hidden knives on her waist.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that in your heart." Loki turns and presses the spear to Selvig's chest, Selvig's eyes glaze over the same ways as Clint's had moments earlier. "You will know peace."

"You say peace. I think you mean the other thing." Fury says directly to Loki, as energy fills the room.

Clint turns to Loki. "Director Fury is stalling sir. This place is about to blow. It will drop about 100 feet of rocks on us. He intends to bury us."

Loki's men move into action around him.

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury smiles as more men move to action around Loki, no SHIELD presence left in the bunker apart from Fury and Alex.

"Well then.." Loki states as Clint pulls out his gun and fires a shot a Fury. Loki's group walk by Fury who is lying on the ground, bleeding from the gunshot wound. Alex looked up as Clint grabbed the Tesseract.

"Sorry Clint." Alex whispered, pulling out one of her hidden knives and plunging it into Clint's hand.

Clint hissed but didn't let go of the case. Clint stared at Alex but he didn't stop, except to remove the knife from his hand. Loki smirked as he walked by as Alex helped Fury sit up.

"Sir, we can't let them leave with the Tesseract. Come Uncle Nick get up." Alex said pulling Fury to his feet.

Fury nods his thanks at Alex before pulling out his comms device.

"Hill do you copy?" Fury pauses as Alex pulls the bullet out his chest. "Barton has turned."

Fury turns off the comms and turns to Alex. "Help me outta here." Alex walked over and placed Fury's arm over her shoulders.

"He has the Tesseract. Shut them down" Fury barked down the open line of the comms at any listening SHIELD agent as Alex started running down the corridors to the helipad avoiding falling debris with Fury leaning on her.

"Fuck." Alex exclaimed as she pushed Fury through the doors to the helipad and a piece of metal pipe fell onto her shoulder.

Alex ran full speed to the helicopter which Fury just climbed into as cracks started to appear on the helipad floor. Alex jumps on to the helicopter being pulled in totally by Fury.

The helicopter just manages to take off before the floor fell away from them. The helicopter follows the trail of the stolen truck as it exits the facility. Looking out the window of the helicopter, Alex watches as the facility implodes in on itself.

"Please be safe dad." Alex whispered to herself.

"Once I open the door, I need you to start firing on the truck." Fury ordered Alex who crouched next to the door.

"But sir, Agent Barton is in that truck." Alex protested.

"Fire on that truck." Fury re-stated not leaving any room for questioning, pulling open the door.

Alex shoots and hits the seat next to Clint's shoulder, trying not to hit her friend. Loki turned to face the helicopter firing a bolt of energy from the sceptre straight at the helicopter, hitting the propeller causing the helicopter to start to fall to the ground.

"Jump, Director." Alex stated standing up as the ground grew closer.

Alex looked at Fury as he nodded and threw himself out the helicopter.

Alex looked around the helicopter quickly before flinging herself out the door after Fury. Alex landed on her back before she rolled and came up on her knee, ready to throw her knives at Loki and his group but the truck was already too far away to hit with a knife.

"You're hurt." Fury said looking at Alex, pointing at her right knee which was bleeding from scraping the ground.

"We both know I will be fine." Alex said standing up properly, wincing as she stretched her knee out.

Fury went to say something else but was interrupted by noise from Fury's comm.

"Director? Director Fury? Do you copy?" Coulson shouted down the comms. "Is Alex with you?"

Fury pressed his comms. "The Tesseract is with the hostile force. Reaper is with me. I have men down. Hill?"

Radio silence is heard over the comms, except from hearing Coulson sigh glad his daughter was safe.

"A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors." Hill replied.

Fury swore under his breath, thinking about all the agents still under the rubble.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

Hill agrees and signs off.

"Coulson get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now we are at war."

Alex looks at Fury, grim expression on her face. "What do we do, sir?"

Fury looks up at the sky, his good eye scanning the stars. "You are going to have to suit up, but not as a SHIELD agent but as part of the Initiative."

"That project was scrapped. You think it will work?"Alex asked, putting her knife back in its holster.

"It is going to have to work. Phone Natasha you're going to need her for this. Then go back to base and wait for the rest of them."

"Of course sir but in all honest not as a SHIELD Director but as family, do you think this is the best plan of action?" Alex asked ripping the fabric from the bottom of her white t-shirt to make a make-shift bandage for her knee.

"Honestly Alex, we are going to need you all as a team, need you as the Avengers." Fury answered looking back at the sky, so he didn't show the fear on his face. "I just don't know if you will be able to become a team in the time that you will have."

"Understood Uncle Nick, but why me? You already have Captain America." Alex asked wrapping the fabric around her knee tightly, her eyes not looking away from Fury.

"Because you will do things that he won't. Now phone Natasha and get back to base."

Alex nodded equally excited about a new team but worried for Clint. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, speed dialling Natasha.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hi y'all. This is my Avengers Movie fic. It contains characters mentioned in my other stories, which if you want to read you can. Also apologies to Belle97 I owe you a one shot which I will get round to it very soon. As always read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Some Assembly Required

Chapter 2 - Some Assembly Required

Alex's POV

I sat in the control room of the helicarrier looking out at the water that we had landed on. I pulled my phone and dialled the number of one of the flunkies in the room with Natasha, knowing she was going to be pissed off about Clint but would still want to know straight away. The phone rang until a male picked it up on the other end. I pulled up the information about Nat's mission to the screen in front of me.

"Yes?" A distinct Russian male voice answered, however he wasn't the target of the mission.

"Put Luchkov on the phone now." I ordered, a tone of command in my voice. I heard the man talk to someone else in Russian, before I heard the phone being passed.

"Who the hell is ..." Luchkov started before I cut him off.

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." I threatened as other agents moved around me, staring at me like I grew a second head.

"We need you to come in Nat." I said as I hear her breathe down the other end of the phone.

"Are you kidding Alex? I'm working!" She argued.

"This takes precedence Natasha." I stated, looking out of the window.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here. This moron is giving me everything." She said a small smile in her tone. "You can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha, Barton's been compromised." I stated looking straight ahead, no emotion in my voice.

There was silence on the phone for a moment. "Let me put you on hold." She replied.

I stood tapping the window while I heard a fight on the other end of the line. I pulled my hair out of the bobble that held it back and played with a strand of hair while I waited.

"Where's Barton now?" Natasha asked as she walked out the building.

"We don't know." I answered, turning to watch other agents walking around the room.

"But, he's alive?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." I said, remembering what happened at the facility.

"Alex, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." Natasha laughed. I laughed as well, remembering Nat telling me about Justin Hammer and his droids attacking New York, while she was undercover in Stark Industries.

 **"** No, Dad's got Stark. You get the big guy." I said a smirk firmly planted on my face, knowing that the big guy had a bit of anger management problem.

"боже мой" Natasha exclaimed. "Wait if Phil has Stark and I have the big guy. Only Fury deals with the soldier who do you have?"

"I have 'Sit and wait until the fun shows up' duty, on Fury's orders. I have to wait for all of the Initiative to show up here and then start work." I moaned, not happy being grounded by Fury.

"See you later Alex. I'm going green." She joked before hanging up the phone. I laughed as a figure walked up behind me.

"He's only doing this in your best interest, Alex." Maria said standing next to me. "You did take a few hits coming out of the facility."

I nodded. "Yeah but so did everyone else and they're still working." I argued, not happy that everyone always defended Fury.

"Alex, he is only doing what he thinks is best." Maria insisted, slight impatience in her voice.

I turned to face her, anger etching my features. "I really don't care Maria. If he really was doing what's best he wouldn't have sent me on missions from when I was 15 years old. Would he?" I questioned, going to grab her arm but deciding against it.

"You know that was for the greater good." She argued a sad smile on her face.

"Greater good." I scoffed as I walked forward away from her, fuming as she defended Fury. "If you need me I will be in the training area."

OoOoOoOoOo

In the training area I stood pummelling a punching bag, letting the memories of past missions fill my head, helping me to keep going. I could feel the eyes of lower level agents on me as the bag swung more with each hit I landed.

"Everyone else out, now." Fury ordered causing all the other agents in the room to leave quickly, not wanting to annoy the Director. "I heard that you think I don't care."

I stopped the bag before turning to look at Fury. "I see that Hill has been speaking to you. And for the record Nick, I said I didn't care. But I did say that you might not be doing what is best."

Nick laughed as he walked towards me. "You know I don't always think that what I do is the right or best thing either, but I have to believe that it's the thing that needs to be done. Sending you into that mission aged 16 was the thing we had to do. I don't care if you agree with that or not."

"Gee, Uncle Nick, aren't you full of compassion." I remarked sarcastically. Fury frowned at me not amused by my remark.

"Meet Romanoff on the deck to greet your future team members." He said walking out of the room. "Oh and Alex keep the sarcasm to a minimum."

 **A.N. Hi everyone thanks for reading, please read and review or PM me if you want. Thanks to mrs amora malfoy** **for being my Beta, she has a really cool Clint/OC fic right now you should check it out.**


End file.
